In A Land Far, Far Away, sequel to Once Upon A Tim
by Kendzora
Summary: Max thinks about her family


In A Land Far, Far Away, sequel to Once Upon A Time  
By-Sarah  
Rating- G, I don't know. Max says ass.  
Disclaimer- They aren't mine, don't I wish it though. They belong to Cameron and Fox. Special thanks   
to Jessica Alba, Michael Weatherly(BABE!!), and all of their wonderful co-stars who bring their   
characters to life.  
Summary- I wrote this as a sequel to my first story-Once Upon A Time- this is only because everyone   
wanted me to, so here ya go.  
  
Max looked down at the newest addition to her family. Her family, what an odd word.   
She never thought that she'd have one of her own, but now, finally, she did. But it wasn't her family,  
it was Logan's family, Jondy's family, Jace's family, and the newest addition, Zack's family. Logan had   
been great to let her name the kids after her first family, but that one hadn't been real. That one had been lies.   
She shook her head, not tonight, no Manticore tonight.  
She remembered the joy she had when she found out she was pregnant with their first child, Jondy.   
Max smiled, it had almost been Tinga, but then she remembered Tinga's son, and it wasn't Max's responsibility   
to carry on Tinga's name. Then, when she and Logan were deciding on names for their second child, it had   
almost been Brin, especially since Brin had allowed her live, but the taste of betrayal was still too strong. And   
even Original Cindy's had come up, but Original Cindy said one was enough, besides, she was gonna be the   
cool aunt anyway.   
Now, she had Zack, who was named after the man who had loved her enough to die for her, and   
save her life. Her children would be taught about the legacy they carried, the potential they had, but only when   
they were ready. There would be no formal training, no weakness tests, nothing. They were going to have the   
childhood she didn't.  
"That's my promise to you, Zack, and your sisters, and any future siblings you may get," Max smiled   
as she heard Logan approaching.  
"You still want more?" he asked, his expression was priceless.  
"Well, ya never know," she turned to face him, smiling slyly.  
"Adorable," Logan said, staring at his wife.  
"Who? Me or your son?" she gave him her big, award-winning smile.  
"Both," he approached kissing Max on the forehead, while wrapping his arms around both his wife   
and new son. "I love ya, ya know."  
"I know." The two of them enjoyed their moment, with two young daughters and an infant, their moments   
were few and far between.  
"MMMMMOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! JACE WON'T LET   
ME PET THE DOG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jondy yelled from the other room.  
Max made a growling noise in the back of her throat. "I'll take it," she then muttered something about six   
year olds and three year olds.  
"I'll see if he won't go back to sleep," Logan said, taking the now fussing baby from Max's arms.  
"Thanks, Babe," Max rolled her eyes at the constant whining coming from the other room. After the matter   
of the dog was solved, and they girls were in bed, with the golden retriever puppy sleeping on a bed of her own   
in the middle, Max went back to the master suite. She smiled when she saw the two men in her life lying together  
on the bed, Zack on Logan's stomach, and quietly got ready for bed. She picked Zack up and placed him in the   
crib at the bottom of the bed.   
"Hey," Logan's sleepy voice came from the bed as he reached out for his glasses.   
"Hey, yourself," Max said, taking his glasses from him, and forcing him to lay back down. "You're tired,   
go to sleep."  
"You know I can't sleep without you," he frowned.  
"Then move your ass over," she grinned, and things definitely were happily ever after.  
***********************************************************************  
Here's where I'm leaving it. And before you get all mad at me, remember, I have like the FIRST season to   
work with here. I don't really care if you review or not, but if you feel like it, please do.   
  



End file.
